The invention relates to a measurement pickup comprising a measuring element and a connection cable. In a known measurement pickup the connection cable is enclosed with a plastics substance and inserted in a pickup housing opening. The connection cable can accordingly be loosened easily during installation or operation in the housing opening, so that the electrical contacts can rupture. In addition, moisture can penetrate into the interior of the measurement pickup through an occurring clearance and can falsify the measured values and make the measurement pickup unusable, e.g. due to corrosion.